


Royal Misbehavior

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick triple drabble about a discussion with Thranduil and his mother.</p><p>Written for Jael Dedicated to her and Elliska.</p><p>Mother's Day challenge entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Misbehavior

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
_This was written really quickly to cheer up Jael_ And I'd also like to dedicate it to Elliska, my beta, friend, and Thranduil o'holic. She did not beta this piece however (its unbeta'd so forgive any mistakes or let me know of any) So Jael and Elliska - this one is for you. :0  


* * *

  
~o~o~o~

Thranduil adjusted his robes as he ascended the stairs. Although he disliked the elaborate formal attire, he was a vision of regal authority and grace, his golden hair falling upon the sapphire silk like the sun spilled into the sea at dusk. A small mischievous smile pulled at the corners of the King's mouth.

"Thranduil, my word, what were you thinking? If Legolas could have managed to disappear into a puff of smoke after what you said to Lady Galadriel, I think he would have been grateful to all the Valar." His mother's words caused a rich chuckle in response.

"Naneth, you worry overmuch," he replied, with a wink.

Clucking her tongue, his mother shook her head. "Do not think merely because you are king that this behavior of yours will be overlooked. Besides, is it wise to be so forward towards Galadriel in front of her husband? You do not wish for tension between our lands."

Smiling broadly, Thranduil nodded. "Trust me, nana. I know the way to forge a long lasting bond with Lothlorien is through Lady Galadriel. And you have always told me to use flattery to charm a lady. It always works with you."

Eyes narrowing, his mother rapped him lightly on the chest. "It is not charming to say that her riding skills are so impressive you were surprised the horse was not as aroused as you were. By all that is holy, Thranduil, there are times when I wonder why you think that ladies appreciate discussing their 'abilities' behind closed doors as acceptable dinner conversation."

"At any rate, you managed to sooth Lord Celeborn quite well," Thranduil continued to chuckle as he hugged his mother tightly. "Whatever would I do without you?"

"And whatever will I do **with** you?" she sighed before reluctantly smiling.


End file.
